Curse of the Black Pearl
by blueberry-skittle
Summary: This is the cotbp movie with a little twist of three new characters Zara Sparrow is on a mission to get her and Jacks ship back along with the help Nani Swann, Will and Elizabeth she might just get it- not your typical story that follows the movie -Zara
1. A Pirates Life

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl

A/N: k this is the movie CotBP With three added characters, but don't worry they didn't come from the future or 'real universe' they always existed and are based on real people- Zara(me), Elspeth(ellieturner) and Nani(Lincoln Kirchoff's girl) so its sorta co-written but not really. The normal lines from the movie are said by the original person unless otherwise stated, and a lot of lines I didn't feel like writing (super lazy I know) aren't in here so sorry if it bugs you, and any scenes that have just Elizabeth aren't in here because I don't really like her. I have this pretty much all written out but I still want to here your ideas so let me know. _Italics is a scene change or thoughts, _**bold words are exaggerated words. **K this is getting to long on with the story. Oh one more thing, I know speech is supposed to be capitalized but my word doesn't do that so I'll try to but sorry if I don't.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the notebook and pencil I wrote this with.

Chapter One: A pirates Life

"yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me" Elizabeth Swann sang. She turned away from the ocean when her little sister walked up behind her. "teach me the song." Nani Swann said.

"quiet Missy." Gibbs told her. "cursed pirates sail these waters."

'These waters' being the Spanish Main. They were on their way from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. "you don't want to bring them down on us now." Gibbs continued.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do." Lieutenant Norrington stated. Gibbs continued talking about bad luck and all.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said. Then Norrington had to ruin it by saying them 'vile and dissolute'.

"don't forget smelly." Nani chimed in.

"I'll see to it that any man who flies under a pirate flag or bares their brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." He smiled, though Elizabeth was still confused. Gibbs mimed someone being hung. Nani gave a slight cry and ran towards her father.

"Lieutenant Norrington I appreciate your fervour." Governor swann said hugging Nani, "but I'm concerned about the effects this subject will have upon my daughter." Somehow she still found it fascinating. But the eight year old didn't care anymore she was looking at the water again. She watched a pretty parasail float by.

"look a boy, and a girl in the water!" elizabeth shouted.

"overboard!" nani added.

Everyone went to look and help them aboard. "still breathing."

"mary mother of god." They all went to the edge. An explosion had happened. The two kids were the only ones left alive from the wreckage. "most likely the powder magazine.

"everyone's thinking it, I'm saying it. Pirates!"

"elizabeth, nani I want you to accompany them, they'll be in your charge."

Elizabeth pushed a piece of hair out of the boys eyes. He woke up gasping. "it's okay. My name is elizabeth swann."

"will turner." He stuttered. "my sister Elspeth… Ellie."

"I'm watching over you Will." And he fell unconscious. Then she noticed his necklace. "pirate.' she whispered.

"what?" nani asked.

"nothing."

"has he said anything?" The Lieutenant asked. "William and Elspeth turner." Then they were taken below.

The ship elizabeth saw next was frightening. Black sails torn to shreds. A ghost ship. She quickly ran below to where the Turner's were. They were fully awake nopw and eating hot soup. Ellie was in one of nani's dresses and will had been stripped to the waist, a blanket around his shoulders. "well how are you feeling?" elizabeth asked.

"better thanks." Will said. "have you seen my necklace, it was from my father?"

Elizabeth hesitated a second. "no, sorry it must have fallen off."

"how old are you?" nani asked curiously. "seven." Ellie said.

"12 and you two?"

"ten and eight." Elizabeth stated.

_Eight years later_

Elizabeth woke up with a start. She was dreaming of will again. Waking fully up she walked over to the dresser and put the medallion on.

A knock was heard at the door followed by an "are you decent?"

"Yes, yes." She said throwing on a robe and tucking in the medallion.

"It's a beautiful day." Her father said as Paula, the maid, opened the curtains. "I have a gift."

She pulled out a beautiful dress. And her father wanted her to wear it to the commodores ceremony. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He said as they laced the corset so tight she couldn't breathe.

"look how tiny it is!" Nani yelled running into the room. "my waist is teeny!"

"Nani put your dress on, it's not proper for a lady to be running around in a corset." Nani didn't listen and ran to see Elizabeth.

"Ms. Nani please." Her maid said, forcing a cream coloured dress over her head. No unneeded ruffles or lace included.

"milord, you have a visitor." The butler said.

Downstairs William was impatient. He fidgeted a little and then scratched the back of his calf, leaving dirt on the floor. Nope still impatient. He walked around and touched the candleholder. Oops, it broke. He quickly threw it into an umbrella holder. "Good day." He greeted another servant.

"Mr. Turner good to see you again." The governor said.

"I have your order." He opened his fancy wood box, and inside was a fancy metal sword. He showed off all his knowledge too. He flipped it in the air before putting it back in it's case.

"do pass my compliments onto your master."

_Your welcome considering I did all the work. _"I shall."

"nani put your hat on." Was heard from upstairs then a yellow blur swept down the stairs.

"William how nice to see you. How's ellie?" nani greeted.

"in good health Ms. Swann." Just then elizabeth walked down the stairs. "will it's so good to see you." She looked stunning. Elegant gold and white dress. Her hair was curled and pulled up underneath her bonnet. Nani's in her hand.

"I dreamt about you last night." _again _"about the day you met do you remember?'

_How could I forget._ Will thought_ I met an angel that day. _

"elizabeth I'm not sure that's entirely proper …"

"how could I forget Ms. Swann." He replied politely.

"how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"once more as always Ms. Swann." She look annoyed he followed the rules of society like everyone else. Two could play at that game. "good day Mr. Turner."

And they left. "good day, Elizabeth."


	2. Pirates Ye Be Warned

A/N: I'd like to thanks first off to my one reviewer, hopefully I'll have more in the future. Alright not much else to say- also all the original lines are said by the same character unless otherwise stated. _Italics are thoughts (mostly Zara's)_

Chapter 2- Pirates Ye Be Warned

Jack loved the sea- wind in your face, wind that smelt like salt and fish, kind of like Japan. He also loved rum and his ship.

"Jack get down here!" Jack jumped off the 'mast' of their dinghy and started bailing water. His 'sister' Zara was already doing that.

Zara had sun-bleached brown hair in two pigtails, a green bandana around her head. Her coat was lying on the bench, along with her hat. Her boots were jacks old ones and were once black. She had a brown skirt on that had been ripped off at the knees. To finish it off she wore a baggy cotton shirt and a brown vest over that, showing of her cleavage nicely.

Zara looked up as they passed dead pirates. Not again. The two both stood to pay their respects.

Soon their stuff was floating away, and they were sinking. His fault! Together they stood on the mast receiving funny looks. Everyone stopped to stare. Then at the opportune moment they stepped off onto the dock. "Hold up there you." _Stupid old fart. Like our dinghy counts as a boat. _"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name."

"Welcome to port royal Mr and Mrs Smith." Jack smiled, and then on the way off the dock he nicked the guys money. He casually placed his arm around zara's shoulders.

"Smelly git." She teased before shaking off his arm

"I like that one." Jack said. Zara nodded and they headed off to the dock. "Come on." Down the docks they strode.

"This dock is off limits to civilians."

"Terribly sorry I didn't know." Was his cheeky reply. "If we see one we shall inform you immediately. _Try getting us on now. Oh how he goes on! Something high-toned up at the fort, you're just buttering them up._

"Some one has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." _duh! You already said that. We wouldn't be in this position if jack hadn't stolen AnaMaria's ship, and then he sunk it!_

"… Nigh uncatchable."

_"The Black Pearl." _Zara interrupted earning a look.

_Not a real ship!_ "_Black Pearl _is a real ship."

While they argued the two pirates, very bored, snuck onto the interceptor. Jack at the helm Zara at his side.

"Hey get away from their!" _oh shit guns._

"Sorry it's just such a pretty boat." A sharp poke in the side made him correct that. "Ship."

"… Smith or Smithy if you like." They pointed to Zara. "And that's the missus."

_Our purpose in Port Royal well…_"well then I confess," Jack started. "It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga."

"Raid, pillage and plunder our weasely black guts out." Zara finished.

"I said no lies…"

"… Unless of course they knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if they told it to you." Zara stated.

Up at the fort

The militia marched and all the fancy women of society waved their fans. Nani looked tortured and Elizabeth was going to faint.

There was the commodore. _What's with all the shouting? _Nani wondered. "Elizabeth you all right?" she whispered. Elizabeth nodded.

"Ms Elizabeth a word." Norrington pulled her to the side. "I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind…"

"I can't breath." Before she fell into the water.

"And then they made me their chief."

"No they didn't… I was made chief."

"Oh yeah." Then a splash was heard, followed by and _ELIZABETH!!_

"Will you be saving her then?" _great navy men who can't swim._

Jack shoved his effects at Zara, before jumping in.

There was a pulse in the water before the wind changed. "What was that?" Zara just shrugged.

Jack was struggling. He ripped off her dress. Officers were running to the docks when he hauled her up onto them.

"She's not breathing."

"Elizabeth!" Nani shouted.


	3. Elizabeth's Rescue

A/N: Hi, I'm back and have absolutely nothing to say except that I only have one review and it's really starting to bum me out and I'm not sure if I want to write this anymore. So if you are reading this and you like it and want me to continue let me know so I write more and if you don't like it tell me why so I can fix it for you, thanks.

Disclaimer: I only own Zara Ellie and Nani I don't even own the DVD I'm copying it from

Chapter 3: Elizabeth's Rescue

"She's not breathing."

"Elizabeth!" Nani shouted.

"Move!" Zara yelled pushing people out of the way. She pulled her dagger out of her boot and cut open the corset. Elizabeth started to cough and breathe again.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." a sopping wet Jack said. Then he noticed the medallion. "Where did you get that?"

Zara heard the ring of a sword followed by an "on your feet."

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." governor Swann wasn't too happy about these two strangers 'undressing' his daughter. "Shoot them."

"Do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The commodore held out his hand for a handshake. But pulled up Jack's sleeve instead. The branded p stood out nicely. Someone else grabbed Zara's wrist. "Well, well Jack Sparrow. And who do we have here, Zara Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack and Zara said at the same time.

"I'm captain." jack said.

"No it's me…" Zara argued before they were cut off.

"Hang them."

"I don't see your ship captain."

"I'm in the market as it were."

"These are there's sire." the red coat handed Norrington Jack's stuff while another took off Zara's effects.

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

"Pirates or not these two saved my life."

The shackles put on the two were tight and bit into their wrists.

"Finally." Jack threw his arms around Miss Swann's throat. Zara stood unguarded behind him.

"Our effects please, and my hat." Norrington handed their stuff to Elizabeth.

"Zara love you first." Elizabeth was still in-between Jack's arms so Zara walked over to her. She threw Zara's cutlass belt around her waist and strapped it tight. Next, her gun was shoved down her belt and her knife down her boot. Zara smiled before saying, "thanks darling."

Elizabeth put Jack's stuff on next. "Easy on the goods love."

"You're despicable."

"Gentlemen, my lady, you shall all remember this as the day you almost caught Jack Sparrow, and Zara." he added.

Zara grabbed him around the waist and he kicked the lever dropping the canon and bringing them up. They twisted around and jumped onto a beam before sliding down onto a bridge. Gunshots were heard behind them as they ran.

"In here hide." Jack threw Zara behind a statue. When the redcoats had passed they moved into the nearest shop.

"Jack the man." Zara stated.

Jack tapped him twice before shouting "whoa!"

"Passed out."

Jack hammered his shackles but they wouldn't break. Now he was getting frustrated.

"Donkey." Zara said nonchalantly. Jack branded its butt to get it to spin. Jack's came off first, followed by Zara's,

The door creaked open, William Turner walked in throwing off his coat and soothing the donkey.

"Right where I left you." he examined everything while walking around. "Not where I left you."

Will reached towards the hat. His hand was slapped away by a sword.

"You're the one they're hunting, that pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?" Will backed up.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates."

"It would be a shame to put a mark on your record."

Will felt another sword point at his back and out the corner of his eye he could barely make out another form. As Jack turned to leave, though, he grabbed a sword.

"Think this wise boy crossing blades with two pirates?" Jack turned back around to face Will.

Zara walked from behind Will towards the door, "come on lets go."

"If the kid want's to fight let him."

"Jack I don't want to do this, let's just leave alright."

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said bringing Jack's attention back to him.

Jack ran his cutlass along Will's, "only a little."

There was a flurry and clash of sword. Zara sat down on the steps.

"You know what you're doing I'll give you that. Excellent form." Jack said.

A sarcastic clap and "bravo." was heard in the background. Zara knew Jack was playing with the kid, but it still upset her.

"how's your footwork? if I step here." another clash. "Very good and now I step again." a little more 'fighting'

"Ta." and Jack walked away.

Will flung his sword above the latch locking the door in place. Jack tried to pull it out while Zara sat there and laughed.

"That is a wonderful trick except once gain you are between me and our way out, and now you have no weapon." Will grabbed a hot iron poker.

Zara started getting nervous. She knew Jack was playing with the kid before but now if he got the chance to he would kill him. _Please don't kill him Jack please don't. _She prayed to herself.

Sparks flew as metal clashed. Will discarded the poker for another sword.

"Who makes all these?"

"I do and I practise with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl mate. Or perhaps the reason you practise three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" Jack looked at his crotch on the last bit.

"I practise three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it!"

"Ah."

They backed up onto a tipping cart, still fighting. By now Will had picked up another sword. He hooked the end of a sword through Jacks shackles and pinned him to the rafters. Jack kicked a board into his face, before he dangled upside down trying to get free. Just as the sword got loose Will stepped onto the cart a gain, and shot upwards into the rafters.

By now, Zara was munching on a red apple from her coat pocket trying to soothe her anxiety.

Jack stepped back onto the cart as Will cut the rope holding some boxes up. Jack also shot up onto the support beams.

And so the fight continued in the rafters. Finally Jack knocked Will's sword out of his hand. Will jumped down to grab it, but Jack flipped down in front of him. Jack grabbed a bag of dust and covered Will with it. By the time Will could see right again Jack and Zara both had their pistols out.

"you cheated."

"pirate." Zara responded.

There were bangs on the main entrance. "move away."

"no!"

"please move?" Zara tried.

"No, I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked his pistol. "this shot was not meant for you." a glass bottle shattered over Jack's head, and he fell to the floor. Zara momentarily distracted was hit in the head with the hilt of Will's sword. and she too collapsed.

The door finally broke open. "there they are."

Norrington strode in "excellent work Mr. Brown. Take them away."

A/N so it took me forever to write this because my computer kept deleting it I hope you like it.


	4. The Black Pearl

A/N: ha so I finally update, you're welcome. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and added this to an alert or favourites list. I have this all written out but I'm editing it a little bit so if you have any suggestions let me know, and starting now I'm going o be having random questions (if I remember) at the end of the chapters so make sure to read to the end and answer them in a review if you want. Oh and again sorry to all you Lizzie lovers out their, I don't hate her anymore (my friend and I had a very good discussion on this) but I still don't like her a lot so the whole getting kidnapped thing isn't on here, but it will get mentioned, and I just added a random part with her and Barbossa to fit the plot but other than that that's about it for her right now. Wow this is a long author's note. Ok almost done _these are thoughts _**these are Spanish words major translations at the end **_"these are stressed words" _Alrighty I think I've blabbed enough on to the story-

Nani had waited until her maid had left. Then she had to wait for her father to leave, before she could get back out of bed. She quickly pulled off her night gown and threw on a pale pink dress that trailed to the ground. It wasn't like her usual dresses because it didn't require a corset or petticoats, and it was very plain.

She walked over to say good night to Elizabeth, she heard the very end of Elizabeth's and the maids' conversation.

"Now that Will Turner… Oh miss Nani." Paula, the night maid, said surprised.

"Goodnight Lizzie. Paula Dear you won't tell my father right." Nani used her puppy dog eyes to get her way.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"For a walk." Nani said dreamily and walked away.

Nani heard yells and shouts. Oh no not pirates! She gasped as she saw Will fighting a pirate, and the pirate had a hook around his neck. She hid behind the corner to watch.

"Say goodbye" the pirate said.

"Good bye." Will said as the guy flew through the window. "Well that was oddly ironic." He muttered.

The smelly prisoners were desperately trying to get the dog closer. "Smell it boy, it's a nice juicy bone."

"You can keep doing that forever that dog is never going to move." A lazy Jack said. Hat tipped over his eyes, Zara was sitting in a similar fashion.

"Losers" she muttered under her breath. Jack heard her and chuckled lightly.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned our selves to the gallows just yet."

Suddenly their was a loud boom. "I know those guns." Jack said excited. "It's _The Pearl."_

"Barbossa that lying bastard." Zara muttered.

There were bangs and shouts heard all over the place. Suddenly there was a huge boom and when the dust cleared you could see a whole in the cell. Unfortunately the Sparrow's didn't get lucky enough to get out. Jack leaned against the small whole that was made. He turned to Zara and smirked a little before asking. "Do you think you'll fit?"

"I think I might just be a smidge to big for that."

The bangs lessoned a bit but the pirates were still here.

"Come on doggy." Jack whistled. "Come on just you and ol' Jack now."

"**Perdon**?" Zara asked angrily.

"Oh yes how could I forget about me favourite cell mate Zara?" Jack said sarcastically. "Alright now doggy just a bit closer and…"

Suddenly the dog ran off. Some clanging was heard as pirate's cam downstairs. "This ain't the armoury!"

"Well well well what do we have here?" Jack and Zara both stood up by the door. "Last time we's saw you's you's was all alone shrinking into the distance. This ain't much improvement."

"Worry about your self gent's. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

"And last time I checked you were both." Zara spat.

"You know nothing of hell." The black man said grabbing jack's neck. He pushed him a little then the two ran off.

"That's interesting. Very interesting."

A/N: ok so what do you think?? Perdon is obviously pardon. And now for my random question… _"Drum roll please… (Drums in the distance) and … hold for dramatic pause-_

_Who is your favourite pirate mentioned in my story so far? (Nani lizzie ellie and will aren't pirates yet) _so now that you've read how about review and let me know if I can fix anything, don't just bother telling me it's good that's what Kati (Nani) and Shelby (Ellie) do


	5. Welcome Aboard the Hunt

A/N: ok so there will two lines from the whole Elizabeth Barbossa sequence because it's sort of important to the plot, but it won't be long and it's right before they sit down to dinner. It's the first thing this chapter then I won't talk about them until they meet up with the other characters. I'd like to thank ming-yue long for reviewing and being awesome.

If there is any confusion in this chapter or and previous/to come let me know I'd be happy to answer any. And as some of you may notice the chapter are named after scenes in the movie I will be adding fill-inns later they will have different names. If anyone wants pictures of all of Elli and Nani's outfits let me know and I might have a picture of Zara somewhere. Ok enough talk on with the chapter.

Chapter Five Welcome Aboard the Hunt

"May I inquire as to whom previously owned this?" Elizabeth Swann asked as she sat down to dinner.

"Now none of that." Captain Barbossa said. "Was me sister's dress."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Will." Someone gently shook him. "Will, wake up."

Will sat up groggily. The town looked a mess from the pirate attack last night. "Ellie. Where's Miss Elizabeth?"

"The pirates took her I'm sorry Will. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. He said rubbing the back of his head. Ellie laughed a little. The she sighed. "There planning." She pointed to the navy men. The governor and his other daughter were present as well.

Will rushed over, ellie was right behind him. "They've taken her. We must save her."

None listened to him. But he had a plan. It made him so frustrated, they wouldn't listen just because he was a blacksmith and not a 'military man'.

"That's not good enough!" he slammed his axe right through there map.

"Come on Will." Ellie said gently taking his hand and leading him away. Halfway down the road they heard a shout. Nani ran the rest of the way toward them. "I want to help."

The two sparrows were bored. It wasn't in a bird's nature to be locked up in a cage. Jack, desperate for freedom, was picking the lock with a bone. Zara was playing popcorn with his compass. She threw it into the air then clapped once and caught it. Then repeated with two claps and so on. When jack heard footsteps on the stairs he quickly lay down and pretended to sleep.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7..." The footsteps got louder. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..."

"You sparrow." It was William turner. Accompanied by two ladies.

A simultaneous "which one you nincompoop?" and "you mad me miss nine, now I have to start over." Could be heard for a response.

"Err jack?" will said.

"Aye?"

"You're familiar with the _Black Pearl_?" Ellie asked.

"So William." Zara whispered his name seductively. "Are _these _the strumpets you practise _three _hours a day for?"

Will only glared at her before continuing interrogating jack.

"Have you not heard the stories?" jack sounded shocked. So to fill in the three naïve minds before him jack told of Barossa's tale. When he was done Zara decided to tease will some more.

"So you're _not _his lovers?"

"Sister."

"Good friend."

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "So he _is_ a eunuch!" the three sheilas burst out in laughter.

"Girls shut up!" jack snarled. "Why ask me?"

"They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it is that you've found a girl." Jack smiled. Zara snorted. Then whispered to the other two "yeah right."

"I see no profit in it for me… err us." jack frowned at that last part.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? Jacks insulted the keys." Zara said, listening once again at the idea of freedom.

"I helped build these cells. With the right leverage the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will turner."

"Short for William I imagine. No doubt named for yer father, and you girl."

"Elspeth… err Ellie, turner."

"Nani Swann."

"Oh your name don't shorten also. Well mista turner I've changed me mind. Get me out." The door thudded to the ground and the five of them ran to the docks.

"We're going to steel a ship?" will asked "that ship?"

"_Commandeer_. We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term."

"Stupid land lover." Zara muttered. Then she quickly turned to the girls while the boys were talking. "This needs to be fixed." She pointed to their outfits. She started with Nani.

She reached up Nani's skirt and pulled off all her petticoats. The she ripped the edge of her pale blue dress just below the knees. The pink lace on top was still there but Zara would take car of that later.

Ellie's outfit was simpler. She had a plain red skirt on which was quickly ripped to the knees as well. Her one underskirt was discarded hastily, and her simply red and brown over jacket was left alone.

Now they could commandeer the ship. And they did with real ease. "Man the helm captain sparrow." Zara shouted.

"Miss Turner and Miss Swann." Jack said at the wheel.

"Yes …err aye captain?"

"Don't touch anything.


	6. Finding a Crew

A/N: not much to say nothing really it's just weird with out a note. I don't own anything.

Finding a Crew

"When we were little living in England our mother raised us by herself. When she died we came out here looking for our father."

"Is that so?"

"My father Bill Turner. It was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's all I wanted I didn't press the matter. And how is it that Zara knew my name, I'm not a simpleton Jack you two knew my father."

"I knew, Miss Zara as well, we're probably the only one's who knew him as William turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him, probably why Miss Zara knew who you was."

The girls sat on the lower deck listening to there conversation. It was intriguing to Nani to learn about will's history, and also the Sparrow's.

"You knew my father?" Ellie asked excited.

"Aye I did. Good man." Zara replied.

"But mum said he was a merchant, I don't understand."

Zara chuckled lightly. "He _was_ a merchant sailor but they didn't pay well, and when we attacked his ship he fell in love with a lady on the _Pearle_. Rather romantic really."

"You like romance?" Nani asked.

But Zara ignored her and pulled out a pack of cards. "You girls ever play?"

"No, my brother said it's the devils game." Ellie said.

Zara let out a real laugh this sometime. _These girls are so naïve it's funny. _She thought. "Alright how about dice, are we allowed to play dice?" they nodded and she started teaching them liars dice.

"How long have you sailed with jack?" Nani asked.

"That's Cap'n Jack, and since I was about 8."

"Are you married?" Ellie asked.

"No if we were married it'd be much more physical. No he's my not brother."

"Care to explain?"

"My dad left when I was little, my older brother followed shortly after, and then after my mother died of influenza I turned to the sea. Then I found jack, him and the sea are the only real family I've got left. So he's my brother but he's not."

"Like Will said we came out here looking for our father."

"My mother died them my father, my sister and I came out here, from England."

"We're connected you know." Zara said. But didn't care to elaborate.

"Ellie, Nani we'll be in Tortuga in a days time, when we land stay on the ship." Jack commanded.

"Hey Zara I have another question." Ellie said.

"I have another answer."

"How come Jack teases you and puts you down, but then whenever he talks about you it's with uttermost respect?"

Jack decided to answer for her. "That's because she's family and the best damn pirate I've ever met." And they left it at that.

~Tortuga

The two pirates and the blacksmith stood on the docks of Tortuga.

"I have to find my man. I'll meet you at the Faithful Bride." Zara said and ran off without the boys.

On the Ship-

Zara had run off doing who knows what, and jack and will had already left. By now Nani and Ellie were getting pretty bored. "Come on lets go." Nani suggested.

"But Jack said to stay on the ship." Ellie argued.

"Yeah but he didn't say how long we had to stay on the ship."

They walked around for a bit. Zara had said she was meeting the boys at the faithful bride, whatever that was, but never the less they tried to find it anyway. After five minutes of walking around helplessly they saw Zara.

"Zara!" Nani yelled excitedly, running up to the pirate.

"What are you to doing here?"

"Jack never …"

"Never mind, come on." She sighed and then led the two of them through the crowded streets of Tortuga. Men around them cat whistled, but Zara was used to it. A couple men, piss drunk, came up to them asking for some.

"Sorry lad already got these two covered." Zara put her arms around ellie and Nani and led them on to the tavern.

"What did you mean by that?" Ellie asked.

"He wanted you to put out, don't worry about it just something me and jack figured out works. They can never tell which ones are whores and which ones aren't." Ellie looked at her with a blank face, then shook out of it and asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nani asked. But Zara ignored her and exclaimed softly, "ah the bar." She led the girls inside where they stood by will. Zara sat down at the table with Gibbs and Jack. Just as jack reached for his mug Zara grabbed it and drank from it.

"Jack it's a fools errand you know better than I the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs said. "Miss Zara." He acknowledged her.

"That why I know what Barbossa's up to. All we need is a crew."

"What makes you think Barbossa will give his ship up to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Will turned to look at them suspiciously at that.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child savvy."

Ellie made to protest but Zara shot her a warning glance.

"Is he now? 'Leverage' says you, 'A change in the wind' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you two."

"Most unlikely." Zara muttered.

"One can only hope." Jack said more optimistically. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back"

A/N: so what did ya'll think? I am starting to write the sequel to this even if this story is crap I don't care I still need to finish it for myself. So for those of you who plan to read the sequel what do you want to see? Do you like it like this, more dialog, more thoughts, less movie based, more extra lines, more background info (which is a huger plot point right now don't worry)? Let me know so I can start writing (which means this will be updated sooner) - Zara


	7. Aztec Gold

A/N: thanks to my two reviewers! Oh well 2 is better than none;

Reader13: this is one perspective of Tortuga, and from Zara's POV it is horribly, she's had a lot of bad things happen to her there.

Ok so I'm just going to write the sequel like this ok? I don't think anyone really cares anyway! Oh and if you have any questions about any of the characters let me know I'm happy to answer.

**Aztec Gold**

"Feast your eyes captains. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew." Jack, Zara and Will were pacing the line of sailors. Nani and Ellie stood off to the side.

"You sailor."

"Cotton sir." Jack continued interrogating him, everything sounded long and confusing. Zara was starting to get one of her headaches again.

"What's the benefit for us?" a female voice called.

"AnaMaria?!"

"¡No! ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Zara suddenly yelled in Spanish. "¡Tu no se supone que estar aquí! ¡Se supone que estás buscando se para después de él! ¡Lo prometiste!"

AnaMaria just answered in English. "What was I supposed to do? I'm the best damn pirate on this rock, and you know I hate land."

"¡Perra! Te mentiste. ¿Dónde está él, dónde está Jake?"

Anamaria ignored her this time. "You stole my boat Jack!"

"Actually-" she slapped him.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission with every intension of bringing it back.

"But you didn't."

"You'll get another one."

"I will."

"A better one." Will chimed in.

"A better one. Jack agreed.

"That one."

"That one?!" jack hesitated. "Aye that one."

This seemed to satisfy her for the time. But Zara still looked frantic.

"Ana. ¿Dónde está Jake?"

"With Giselle."

ZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSETZSNSE

"Why aren't Ana and Zara talking to each other?" Nani asked.

"Ana did something that upset Zara." Jack replied. He was teaching Nani the basics of steering a ship, while Zara and will sparred. They were evenly matched but jack knew Zara would win. Will fought with the same style as bill, and bootstrap was thought undefeatable until Zara challenged him.

"I didn't know Zara knew Spanish."

"Aye. She knew quite a bit 'fore I met her. In fact when we first met she wouldn't speak to me in English. Probably didn't help I speak French, but bilingual pirates are nice. Took a couple days for her to finally trust me enough."

"Why didn't she trust you?"

"Nosy little twit." Then jack chuckled lightly. "I'm not really sure you'll just have to ask her yourself. Watch this she's going to disarm him."

Just on cue Zara faked letting her guard down making it look like she was tired. Then she flipped the blade into wills handle flipped the sword out of his hand and caught it with her left. "I win." She announced.

Zara spent the rest of her time with will, Nani and Ellie. She and jack continued to teach them to sail and fight. Ellie and Nani agreed to drop their last names. Jack and zara filled the nights with tales of their past. Somehow half way through the stories Zara's character would become minor and drop out of the story.

AnaMaria and Zara tried to make up, but Zara wouldn't reason well with her. She owed her too much.

A couple days later a storm was raging in the Caribbean. The ship was being rocked about roughly. Ellie and nani had been ordered below deck so they wouldn't get hurt. Jack steered while everyone else tried to keep her afloat.

Will and Gibbs were tying some rigging down when Will asked, "How can we sail to island that can't be found with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?"

Jack gave the wheel to Zara. She steered while he read the compass. He did have to admit she was better at the helm in a storm anyway. One time she drove the ship right through a hurricane and everyone came out alive. No other pirate in the world was known to have survived going through one before.

Gibbs came stumbling up the stairs. "We should drop canvas sir."

"She can hold a bit longer."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood?"

"We're catching up."

A/N translations

"¡No! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Tu no se supone que estar aquí! ¡Se supone que estás buscando se para después de él! ¡Lo prometiste!" "No! Why are you here?" "You are not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be looking after him! You promised!"

¡Perra! Te mentiste. ¿Dónde está él, dónde está Jake?" Bitch! You lied. Where is he, where is Jake?

Sorry I forgot to put that!


	8. The Curse of Cortez

A/N: ha possibly two chapters in one night I want this to end soon (oh no!) so I can write the sequel. If anyone wants a picture of Zara let me know I'll be dressing up as her for Halloween and I'll have one taken this Saturday (Mind you this is the Zara from the second movie/story she explains a lot of it in the second chapter so if you want a picture I'll probably send you that little snippet of the next story with it.) now that that's done let me start the story. Also does anyone want anything specific to happen in dead man's chest? Oh yeah did anyone else notice how isla de muerta translates into island of the dead?

Treasure of Cortez

The ship graveyard they were sailing through was eerie. Cotton's parrot didn't help. "Dead men tell no tales." It shrieked.

"Puts a chill in me bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"How is it jack came by that compass?" Ellie asked.

"Not a lot's known about the Sparrow's afore they showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met them. They acquired it sometime before then, I assume back when they were destroying England, when they were known as los problemas gemelos, la peine de jumeaux, or the trouble twins. Then they came here, and Jack was captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_, with Zara by his side. Course she's always by his side never leaves him she dose."

"Why not?" Nani asked.

"Well no one's quite sure really. Some say she was raped and he saved her. Others say she saved his life, but I don't think it's either of those."

"Well what do you think?" Ellie pushed.

"I think she tried to kill herself, after all her family died, and that Jack stopped her. I think she's scared to leave him or she'll try again."

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Will broke the silence. "Why didn't he mention he was captain of the _Black_ _Pearle_?"

"A hard lesson he learned." Gibbs started his tale about Barbossa and his crew of miscreants.

"… They were marooned on an island to die."

"So that's the reason for all the…?" Will attempted a bad impression of Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it…" Gibbs explained what happened to a pirate that gets marooned, and how they escaped.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs was lost for words. Luckily Jack had overheard and was ready to explain. "Human hair, from my back."

"Eww." Nani said.

"Mr. Turner, Zara and I are to go ashore."

"It's my sister I'm coming too." Nani said and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?"

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of a fleet and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"I'm not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold." Zara pointed out.

They hid behind a rock and listen to Barbossa shout nonsense.

"Jack." Will leapt to his feet. Zara tackled him down and laid on him a minute so he couldn't get up. "Not yet." Jack hissed. "We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack and Zara snuck around to another part of the cave the two Port Royal citizens following. "When's that? When it's the greatest profit to you?"

"I know it's difficult for you but do us a favour and stay here, oh yeah and try not to do anything _stupid_."

Will grabbed an oar, and Nani grabbed the other. "Sorry Jack, but I'm not going to be your leverage." And the two knocked the pirates unconscious.

Will swam over two Elizabeth, then with the medallion the two swam back to Nani.

When the cursed pirates realized there hostage was gone they went into frenzy. Suddenly a dazed Jack and Zara walked in front of them.

"Hey." Pintel shouted. "You two are supposed to be dead."

"Are we not?" Jack asked. Zara couldn't form words at the moment.

"Palulay." Zara tried but her tongue and brain still weren't quite working.

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu?" Jack tried as well. Then the two started going at it back and forth.

"Parlili."

"Parsnips."

"Parsley."

"Partner."

"Partner, partner, howdy partner, howdy partner."

"Parlay?" Rigetti helped.

"That's the one Parlay." Jack exclaimed.

"Parlay." Zara chorused just figuring everything out.

"Parley?" Pintel whispered. "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up parley."

"That would be the French." Zara said. Jack continued there routine again.

"Latin based."

"The thing about the French obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes really. Think about it."

"Don't know."

"Great singers the French." Jack whistled and made a scissor motion with his fingers. "Eunuch's all of them."

"That's not right."

"I once dated a eunuch." Rigetti stated.

"I'll get the boat."

A/N: the end. Ok I just realized a whole bunch of things. Besides the one I mentioned earlier, Rigetti is gay (wow took me a while) and Johnny improved the raisin line from Benny and Joon. (Good movie watch it) so I have two questions.

What do you guys think happened to Zara? (I'll only tell those who guess)

And what do you guys think they did in London to get the nicknames of the trouble twins, and how old do you think they are then?


	9. Keep to the Code

A/N not much to say this one has tons of speech though:

Nani, Elizabeth and Will climbed over onto the Interceptor.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth groaned.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Hey boy where be Jack and Zara?"

"Jack and Zara? Sparrow?"

"They fell behind." Will said a little guilty.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs reluctantly shouted.

Will was bandaging up nani's hand. It had gotten cut in the cave on their rescue mission. Elizabeth had given the medallion to Nani before Gibbs went to work on getting her hand clean. Of course her father would make sure she wouldn't get a scar.

But Nani didn't care about her small scar; it was on top by her thumb. In fact she wanted it as a reminder of what happened.

"What sort of man trades someone for a _ship_?" she inquired.

"Pirate." Was the simple answer. It seemed to be the answer to many things.

Nani suddenly gasped. "Sorry, blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."

"No…well… I mean yes… but… its fine…I just…"

He chuckled lightly. "You're babbling."

"Yeah sorry."

"Did you know?" his tone changed.

"I saw her take it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared; we were scared, that you were a pirate."

"It wasn't her blood they needed." Realization dawned on him. "It was my blood, the blood of a pirate."

ZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJ

"How the blazes did you two get off that island?" Barbossa was stumped.

"When you marooned me…"

"Us."

"… on that god forsaken island you forgot one very important thing love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Excuse me."

"Uh and there was Zara."

"Hmm well I won't be making those mistakes again. Gent's y'all remember the Sparrow's, kill them!" Everyone pulled out a pistol or a dagger.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?"

"Hold yer fire. You know whose blood we need?"

"We know whose blood you need."

The pirates moved onto the _Black_ _Pearl_. The three 'captains' were discussing terms.

"So you expect to leave me on a beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship."

"No. we expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely nothing, watching us sail away on our ship, then I'll shout the name back at you. Savvy?"

"That still leaves the problem of me on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Oh just walk off the bloody island." Zara mumbled.

"Of the two of us." Jack ignored Zara again. "I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my words the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should thank you. Because otherwise we'd have a share in this curse same as you. Funny ol' world ain't it?" Barbossa chuckled sarcastically.

Boson came in and told them of the incoming ship. They all stepped outside to look.

"I'm having a though here Barbossa." Jack said his bad breath fogging up the lens. "Raise a flag of truce, Zara scurries on over to the _Interceptor_, and negotiate the return of your medallion."

"See that's the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. Lock 'em in the brig."


	10. Stranded Again on My Little Island

_A/N: sorry my updates have been scattered and horrible freshman year is taking a lot from me._

_The ship jerked ad rocked. AnaMaria was at the helm and Gibbs was shouting orders._

_"Where's the fire?" Nani asked herself._

_"What's happening?" Elizabeth yelled._

_"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us."_

_"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."_

_"You can tell them that when they've caught us."_

_"We're shallower on the draft? Can't we lose them against those shoals?"_

_"Lighten the load stem to stern!"_

_They were throwing everything overboard. From behind them they saw the Jolly Roger being raised. William saw them pull out the sweeps and knew they were going to have a battle upon them. He stepped one foot onto the canon. "We're going to need that."_

_"It was a good plan." AnaMaria said darkly. "Until now."_

_"Gibbs we must fight! Load the guns."_

_"With what?"_

_"Anything, everything."_

_"Aye, load the guns!" Ana just rolled her eyes._

_They loaded forks, knives, crushed glass, even canteens._

_"Lower the starboard anchor." Nani yelled._

_"It has the element of surprise." Will put in._

_"The anchor on the right hand side, lower it." Elizabeth yelled._

_"You're daft all of you."_

_"Aye daft like Jack."_

_The anchor was lowered and caught some rocks. The ship whipped around._

_"Now!"_

_Fire!"_

_"Fire all!"_

_Was heard then tremendous bangs and blasts as the cannons fired._

_"We could use a few more ideas."_

_"We'll give them her."_

_"No. the medallion." They suddenly remembered. Will ran off in search of it._

_Pirates swung back and forth to the two ships now. Swords rung and shots fired._

_A canon flew through the interceptor, knocking will to the floor and tumbling the mast over the entrance to below deck. Will was trapped._

_Some pirates were starting a powder line to explode the ship._

_In the Brig:_

_Jack and Zara were forced into the brig by the Boson. There was water everywhere._

_"Apparently there's a leak." Jack commented._

_Zara was mumbling angrily to herself. It went something along the lines of, "locked in the brig of me own ship, this is wrong."_

_"S'arlight love, we'll get out." Zara plopped herself into the water while Jack stared at the stuff floating by._

_Jack and Zara heard the canons going off._

_"Stop blowing whole's in my ship!" jack shouted as he fell by Zara._

_Zara stood up and pushed the brig door open. The lock had gotten blasted off they were free._

_The two ran up deck before swinging over to the other ship. _

_"Jack." They heard someone yell._

_That's not very nice." Jack said as he punched one of the two men who had ganged up on Ellie._

_Jack then ran over to Elizabeth and Nani. "Where is the medallion?" He demanded._

_"Wretch." Nani pushed him._

_Zara grabbed her hand, "ah where is dear William." She pondered._

_Elizabeth ran to where will was trapped, but she couldn't free him._

_"Monkey!" Jack suddenly yelled and ran after him._

_"Jack!" Zara yelled, running after him._

_Pirates grabbed the other girls and all the prisoners were pulled over to the other ship._

_"Why thank you Jack." Barbossa drawled._

_"You're welcome."_

_"No not you, we named the monkey Jack."_

_Jack was pulled off the plank and thrown into the middle of the deck. Zara jumped off and walked over to him. Just as she turned around the interceptor blew up. She froze. It was unbelievable. This couldn't be happening._

_Elizabeth's screams snapped Zara back to the real world. She had gone into a trans-like daydream. They threw Elizabeth to some pirates who started grabbing her and making her scream some more._

_"Barbossa!" someone yelled. That someone happened to be William Turner the 2__nd__, he was standing on the railing with Jack's gun in his hand. "She goes free."_

_"She goes free." He said again._

_"What's in your head boy? You've only got one shot and we can't die."_

_"You can't, I can!"_

_"Who are you?" Jack decided now was a good time to interrupt._

_"No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch."_

_Will scowled at that. "My name is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins. Do as I say or I'll pull this trigger."_

_"Name yer terms Mister Turner."_

_"Elizabeth goes free!"_

_"Yes we know that one anything else?"_

_"Ellie as well." He said. "And Nani is not to be touched." The two pirates holding her let her go._

_Jack started pointing at himself. Zara made a funny noise trying to get the whelp's attention. It didn't work._

_"And the crew are not to be harmed." Well that ruled out the Sparrow's apparently._

_"Agreed." Barbossa snarled._

_They were to be marooned on their island. Jack and Zara's island would now hold two others._

_"Go on poppet." Elizabeth was first._

_"Barbossa you lying Bastard, you swore she'd go free."_

_"I said she's go free, __you_ failed to specify when or where."

"Hey!" Zara suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to glare at her. "She's wearing my dress."

"Oh yes I'll be having that back." Elizabeth threw it at him. "Ooh still warm."

Elizabeth got knocked into the water. Elli then followed. Jack jumped in next after his pistol. Finally Zara was pushed to the plank.

"Hector." She said sweetly. The crew grew eerily silent. No one ever called him that and lived.

"Zara?" he replied coolly.

"This is the second time you've marooned me on my island. Is that really any way to treat family?"

"You're not my family. You be a sparrow now you filthy whore." She was about to reply when he kicked the plank and sent her flying into the water. He threw her pistol into the water after her then turned away.

Zara had been hurt. She wasn't a whore!


	11. Why is the Rum Gone?

A/N: I'm going to type until my sister kicks me off so here's another one for you guys.

Chapter 11: Why is the Rum Gone?

Jack and Zara sat there drying out all there stuff. Jack sat in his wet clothes looking miserable.

Zara had taken her shirt off earlier, and had tied her bandana around her breasts, letting her shirt dry out. Her hair had been let down as well.

Elizabeth was walking the perimeter of the island. Ellie stood in the water in a dream like state, not saying a word and not moving.

Jack was examining his bullet when Elizabeth walked full circle. "not all that big really." He commented.

"if you are going to shoot me please do so without delay."

"is there a problem between us miss sawnn?"

"you were going to trade Will for a ship."

"we could use a ship." Jack challenged.

"why does it matter any way's we're all going to die!" zara yelled in fake dispair.

"hush." Jack said softly. "the fact is I was _not _going to not tell Barbossa about stupid Will in exchange for a ship. Because as long as Barbossa didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with, which now no one has thanks bloody stupid Will."

"oh." She said softly.

"oh." He mocked.

"he still risked his life to save ours."

"ha." Jack got up and started walking around. Elizabeth followed after him.

"so we have to do something."

"off ya go then tell me how that work's out."

"but you were marooned here before, we could escape the same way you did then."

"to what pointe and purpose young missy.

Ellie and Zara watched the two arguing. "but you're captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack knocked on a tree. Walked a ways, then jumped. He looked around disgruntled.

"here love." Zara said opening a hatch five steps in front of him.

"you sacked Nassau port without firing a single shot, are you two the pirates I've read about or not?" elizabeth continued while Jack pulled rum bottles out of the hidden cellar. "how did you escape last time?"

"last time we were here a grand total of three days." That was it. Elizabeth had now lost all respect for pirates, they didn't lead the lives she had thought. They weren't brave or glamorous at all, they were filthy lying cheating drunkards. She turned around and walked to the water, standing where Ellie had just previously been.

Jack sat down on the beach watching the horizon.

"hey Zara I have a question." Ellie said.

"you certainly like to ask questions. But I have an answer."

"you said you loved romance."

"aye I do."

"so if you never married Jack did you every marry anyone?"

"sort of, we're pirates and most pirates don't usually get married. But we were in love."

"who was it?"

"it doesn't matter he's dead now."

"oh I'm sorry."

"yeah me too." Zara said sadly. "he was married." And she walked off with her rum bottle in hand.

"wait what?" but zara was already gone.

Zara sat down next to Jack on the beach. When elizabeth turned around she saw defeat in their eyes. The Sparrow's actually looked vulnerable.

But elizabeth would show them no mercy. "you spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum." She sneered.

"welcome to the Caribbean love." Jack said cheekily. His spark was back and so were the shields.

"is there any truth to the other stories?"

"truth, no truth at all." Jack showed her the scar up his left arm and the two bullet holes in his chest. His arm and Zara's were also branded with a P.

From where she stood elizabeth could see Zara's scars as well. She had a rope burn around her neck and a long scar across her abdomen.

"we'll survive about a month maybe more, keep an eye out for pasing ships." Jack uncorked a bottle of rum and handed it to ellie. He then rolled a bottle to elizabeth.

"here gimme that darling." Zara said she took ellie's bottle and downed half of it. She grabbed her canteen of water and poured it into the bottle. She put her thumb over the opening and shook it up.

"there." She handed it back to ellie.

Elizabeth took a drink from her rum before muttering, "drink up me hearties yo ho."

They were all piss drunk running around a drift wood fire. Occasionally the flames would shoot green and blue from the dired salt.

"we're devils, black sheep, really bad eggs drink up me 'earties yo ho!" they all sang.

"I love this song." Jack said falling over in the sand pulling elizabeth with him on one side and ellie on the other. "really bad eggs!" he shouted again. He strated to ramble on about freedom's and the _Pearl, _zara layed down in the sand watching the fire.

After the lady's from Port Royal had fallen asleep Jack sat down by Zara's head. She scooted up a bit and put her head on his thigh, hugging it.

"what's on your mind love?"

"what if we don't get off this time?" zara asked after a minute of silence.

"we will no need to fret."

"but how can you be so sure?" she asked sitting up quickly. Jack looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of the sea. The fire reflected off the tears gathering in them. He didn't answer her. He leaned forward instead and pressed his lips to hers. She willing opened her mouth for him, while he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She kissed him back, sucking on his lower lip, and wrapping her hands around his back. He brought his hands to her face. He quickly pulled back when he felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"oh love I'm sorry."

"it's okay, it's fine." She sobbed.

"no it's not, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"no it's fine, please, it's alright I was just thinking about him. I'm not betraying him am I?"

"no love no, of course not you love him. No he would understand."

"but I am, I did when he was alive and now I still am. Jake, I betrayed him with Jake."

"hush." Jack said pulling her into a hug. "don't you love your son?"

"how could you ask that of course I love my son, but it's yours! I convieved him when my love was still alive, I betrayed him."

"shhh, it's alright." Jack said holding onto her more tightly. "he wasn't mad, and he isn't now, you didn't betray him, alight everything is fine, he isn't mad at you."

Jack held onto her whispering things like this until she fell asleep in his arms.

The two pirates woke up to the smell of smoke.

"no not good!" Jack yelled.

"what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Zara yelled.

"what are you doing, you've burned all the food, the shade, the rum." Jack yelled at Elizabeth.

"yes the rum is gone."

"but why is the rum!?"

Rage boiled inside of Zara, how dare this freaking posh princess burn all the rum. Jack needed it, didn't she understand, he needed to forget!

Jack pulled his pistol out of his pants, then thought against it and walked away.

The two pirates walked away.

Jack mocked her the whole way. "must've been terrible for you Jack. Well it bloody is now!"

"Jack" Zara said grabbing his arm and stopping him. Sitting in the ocean ten feet away was the _Dauntless_.

"there will be no living with her after this."


	12. The Curse

A/N: only a couple more chapters left, anyone else excited. I've been writing the sequel all day.

Chap 12 The Curse:

The crew were in one cell, and Nani and Will in the other. For the first hour or so she had cried, which had given her a headache, so she sat on the floor with will's unusually cold hands on her head.

He stood up when Pintel and Ragetti moved closer to his cell.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked.

"Ol' Bootstrap, we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to the Sparrow's."

"His lover." Ragetti mumbled, Will thought he might've heard wrong.

"Said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent a piece off to you."

"Stupid blighter."

"Good man."

"But as you can tell that didn't sit to well with the captain."

"That didn't sit to well with the captain at all, tell 'em what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel finished the story uninterrupted after that.

Nani had stopped paying attention. She was thinking about the lover remark. It didn't fit.

Barbossa appeared not 10 seconds later. "Bring him."

"But we've got to save Will."

"No, you're safe now we will return to Port Royal immediately."

"Zara's head was spinning and she didn't know why. She had been leaning on Jack before he moved to talk about the black pearl no she had nothing to lean on.

Governor Swann had apparently forgotten where Nani was as well. Or did he not know?

"Wedding's I love weddings, drinks all around! I know 'clap 'em in irons' right?"

Two men dragged the Sparrow's up to the wheel. Jack was navigating when Zara collapsed.

Zara stood at the railing. It had just been a heat stroke and possibly de-hydration. The people they had sailed with on the interceptor wondered why she and AnaMaria weren't talking. It's because she promised to watch Jake.

_Zara walked down the streets of Tortuga, her one year old son in her arms. After living on land for over a year Zara needed to get back to the sea. Sure jack stopped by every once in a while, but he never brought any news or told any tales._

_She turned down a lane watching not to step on the people who had passed out. She knew only one place she could bring Jake. He couldn't come on the ship, not until he was thirteen, but AnaMaria said she would watch him, and Zara promised to come and take him on a ship when he was thirteen. And Ana could teach him how to fight and load a gun. _

_Zara turned another corner, this street was covered in mud, and the hem of her to-long-skirt got covered in mud. Dresses and long skirts weren't her usual apparel, but this way hardly any recognized her. She had a long baby-blue skirt on, jack's old white (now off-white) cotton shirt and a matching blue vest. She also had a matching bonnet. She didn't wear any shoes though. This was almost exactly how she dressed before running away and becoming a pirate. Before she changed her name to Zara Sparrow._

_Yes she was exactly where she wanted to be the least, her old life. Except this was the Caribbean, not Wales, and her family was dead not just gone._

_She finally cam to AnaMaria's house and knocked on the door._

Zara didn't remember much after that, except the conversation.

_"You promise you'll watch him."_

_"Of course you know I've grown old of that, besides I _already_ told you I would watch him."_

_"I'll come and visited at least twice a year. Is that alright?"_

_"Yes yes it fine."_

_"Thank you Ana."_

_"Go on Zara, everyone knows you love the sea, most were surprised you stayed here this long already."_

_"I know, I'll just miss him. Now if he gets fussy at night you can sing to him, or hum him, and just rock him back and forth. And he eats food now, but no alcohol, his daddy wants to buy him his first drink."_

_"Relax Zara I grew up with eight younger siblings. I know how to take care of baby's."_

_"Ok Jack wants to buy him his first sword, but a wood one would be fine, and Jack has a hat for him when he's older."_

_"We'll be fine, isn't your ship leaving soon?_

_"Oh you're right, thanks for everything I have to go."_

Jack pulled her out of her memories by telling her it was time to go.

He looked through his telescope at the _Pearl_. Empty. James Norrington pulled it away from his eye. "I don't care for this situation. This could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the ones doing the ambushing mate."

That was how Jack and Zara ended up on Isla de Muerta.

"I really hate this." She complained.

"I know love. But you want to save Bootstraps whelp don't you?"

Of course she did, how could he suggest otherwise.

The cursed pirates were whooping when Jack and Zara snuck in the cave. They weaved their way through the crowed. After the pirates noticed them they grew silent. "Beg your pardon." Jack said pushing his way through.

"Hey ugly move!" Zara yelled. Barbossa stopped his chanting.

"Jack! Zara!" will yelled excitedly. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe just like I promised, she's set to marry Norrington like she promised, you're ready to die for her like you promised and Zara has come to watch over you like she promised, so we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman."

"Hey." Zara punched his arm. "What am I? A guy?"

"Well we're not quite sure actually."

"Shut up your next." Barbossa yelled at the pair.

"You don't want to be doing that mate." And for the third time that night jack explained his double agent plan.

"… and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa., savvy?"

"And I suppose in return you want me not to kill the whelp?"

"No, by all means kill the whelp." Jack said.

"By whelp." Zara joked waving at him.

"Just not yet." Jack finished. "Wait until the opportune moment."

And he did. Jack ran his hands through the coins until he dropped back all but one.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," will began to play the game as well. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah."

"I want 50 % of your plunders." Barbossa said.

"15"

"40"

"25 and I'll buy you a hat. Learn from this whelp the hat is everything, it'll be a really big one Commodore."

"We have an accord."

"Gent's take a walk."

"Jack what was with Zara's promise?"

"Quiet whelp." Zara said.

Back on the Dauntless.

Elizabeth and Ellie were tying knots for there makeshift ladder. The slipped down the rope into a lifeboat and they sailed over to the _Pearle_.

They finally reached the edge and climbed over. They climbed past the two guards arguing over cake, and they just hit Jack the monkey.

The remaining crew were scheming when they heard footsteps. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Ellie." Gibbs said.

"Lizzie!" Nani yelled.

Bloody pirates." Elizabeth mumbled as the three Port Royal girls rowed to the caves.

"I must admit Jack I thought I had you figured."

"Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly."

"What about me Hector, do you have me figured?" she asked running a finger down his cheek.

"I thought I knew you, but you ran away and joined this scum."

"What was I supposed to do, you marooned us and killed my lover!" she yelled.

"Hush love." Jack said placing his hand on her arm. "Now Barbossa it's the honest one's you want to watch out for you never know when they're going to do something incredibly _stupid_."

Jack quickly grabbed someone's sword and kicked his butt before throwing it to Will.

Will elbowed the guy behind him then turned so he cut the ropes tying his hands.

Jack and Barbossa started to fight each other, and Zara picked a fight with the two other pirates left.

"Ha-ha." Jack yelled cutting up the feather.

"You're off the edge of the map mate, here they be monsters."

Barbossa kicked Jack in the mouth and threw his sword down, "you can't beat me Jack."

Jack ran his sword through the mutinous captain. Said captain lazily pulled it out and ran it through his opponent. Jack made a choking noise before stumbling back into the moonlight. Everyone froze as he turned into a skeleton. "That's interesting." He said.

"Couldn't resist mate." He commented playing with the coin.

Everyone broke out of the trans at the same time and started fighting again. Zara momentarily paused to watch the changing forms of Jack and Hector.

"Sorry." Jack called as he tripped Barbossa.

"So what now Jack Sparrow are we to be two immortals locked in epic battle till judgement day when the trumpets sound? Hmm."

"Or you could surrender." Jack suggested.

The cave was a chaotic mosh pit with swords and pistols and the occasional bomb. Zara was amazed she and will hadn't dies yet.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth yelled walking the guy with a bar.

The three girls joined the fight. Which gave Zara time to pull herself out.

"Who's side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked.

Jack slit his hand and threw it to will who now stood by the chest of Cortez. Jack pulled out his and pointed it at Barbossa, Zara pulled out hers and pointed it at William. Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it to his side.

Everyone froze, then two shots rang out.

"Ten years you carry that shot then you go and waste it."

"He didn't waste it." Will yelled and dropped the two bloody coins into the chest.

Barbossa looked at the hole in his chest. "I feel… cold." And he was dead.

Everyone was cheery until a shrill shriek rang out through the cave. Jack turned toward the source, Nani, who was staring at Zara. She was lying on the ground unmoving. It was Barbossa's last shot.

Jack ran to her and dropped to his knees by her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Just pulling the friggin bullet out and I'll be fine." She joked. "Last minute move missed my head and hit my shoulder."

Nani and Ellie came over to support her. Then they hauled her to the dinghy.

Will went to stand by Elizabeth. She smiled a small mile which he returned.

"We should get back, your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe."

Elizabeth walked away. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

Everyone was silent on the way back to the dauntless.

"I'm sorry Jack, Zara." She was going to turn them in and they all knew it.

"They done what right by them, can't expect more than that."

A/N: ok one more chapter to go. Anyone who can guess Zara's lover gets a sneak peak of the next story.


	13. They're Pirates

A/N: oh my goodness it's the last chapter already! :-o wow, so the sequel probably wont be up until a couple of weeks from now. Thanks everyone for reading, and again anyone who guesses Zara's lover's name gets a sneak peak.

Final Chapter: 13: They're Pirates

Jack and Zara stood at the noose. It wasn't their first time and hopefully not their last. But unless the whelp cam up with a plan it would be.

"Jack Sparrow be it known that you…"

"captain, captain Jack Sparrow."

"… are here today for your will full commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in number and sinister in nature. The most egregious of there to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish royal navy, impersonating a cleric of the church of England," jack chuckled silently at the memory, "sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness.

"Zara Sparrow be it known that you are also here today for your will full commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in number and sinister in nature. The most egregious of there to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, illegal drug selling, impersonating a maid in the Queen's palace, impersonating a nun of the church of England, sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, giving birth out of wedlock, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, setting the London Bridge on fire, depravity, steeling a crate of banana's, depredation and general lawlessness.

"for these crimes the two of you have been sentenced on this day to hang by the neck until dead." The drum roll got faster and in a split second four important things happened.

The executioner pulled the trapdoors causing the pirates to fall.

Will thre his sword allowing Jack to balance on it.

Zara dropped but the knot on the rope was tied wrong, instead of snapping her neck it was strangling her.

Nani pulled a pistol out of the bodice of her dress when her father and Norrinton weren't looking and shot the rope choking zara.

Will started fighting the executioner with a second sword. He chopped the rope holding Jack. Zara hadn't moved from the position she collapsed in. she must be dead.

Jack ignored that theory and threw her over his shoulder, whilest him and William started fighting the navy men. They were doing fine until zara awoke, and demanded to be put down. Then they were surrounded.

"I thought I might endure some ill convieved escape attempt. But not from you."

"on our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you repay me? They're pirates."

"and good men." Will challenged.

"you forget your place Turner."

"it's right here between you and the Sparrow's."

"as is mine." Nani stepped forward, and after a second hesitation so did Elizabeth. Ellie stayed hidden in the shadows.

Just then Jack cought sight of Cotton's parrot.

"well I'm actually feeling rather good about this, zara?"

"I feel spectacular about this."

"I think we've all arrived at a special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically. I want you to know I was rooting for you mate." Jack addressed Norringotn. They started to walk away.

"elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling."

"nani," zara yelled. "good aim."

"William." Will turned to look at Jack. "nice hat."

He just smirked to himself. _yeah I know._

"this is the day…" Jack started his speech but zara had already dived off the cliff. He shrugged and followed after her.

He surfaced and the two of them swam to the _Pearl_, who was waiting in the harbour.

The crew threw done a rope for the two captains. They swung onto the deck, AnaMaria was already waiting to dote upon Jacl, but zara pushed her away. Jack took his rightful spot at the helm, and Zara took her's at his side. "here love." He handed her his compass and she watched as the arrow spun to her heart's desire. Jack looked at the compass then turned the wheel. He threw one arm around her shoulders and whispered, "now bring me that horizon. Dun nun nun nu nun nun nu… and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho."


End file.
